


Coffee and Better Days

by Mainexiii



Series: Coffee and Better days [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love at First Sight, Other, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: A God sent Friend Younghyun.





	1. Mochaccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A God sent Friend Younghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted a friend like Young K. All the advices he gave to us is so precious . So Im making him a just friend here. Sorry buddy.

 

It's 3:00 am and I'm still wide awake, pushing my glasses sliding off my nose, I slightly slap my cheeks to keep me awake, I still have alot of chapters to study before my exam tomorrow... I mean later at 9am, so I must review all of these for the last time.

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing through my whole room.

_I dozed off daaaammmnnn_

_Well shit someone is failing her exam._

 

Checking the clock, 2 hours before the exam, Younghyun is calling me . My dear good loyal friend.

 

"Thank God for calling me! I just woke up, I have to get ready I have an exam by 9am , see you in an hour Bri"

 

_I hang up. Yes I did._

 

Walking a bit more faster towards the school entrance, my anxiety is kicking in and I badly need coffee. I need to ace this exam so I can prove something for my parents, that I AM SOMEONE TO BE PROUD OF. I grew up being compared to my older siblings, being the youngest I have to reach their expectations of me.

How sad it is to think that even your own parents can't be proud no matter how little or big of achivement you've got. So I want to prove to them that I can also excell in my own little ways.

But right now? I dont think so. I'm freaking out, I just want my coffee already.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy!" Younghyun is slightly running towards me waving his hand vigorously while the other holding..

"COFFEE!!!!! THANK GOD IT'S COFFEE " I shriek when I tried to get it but he shoved my hands.

I glare at him.

  
Realizing I'm having a bad morning he hands me the coffee and I immediately took a sip.

 

_Oh Heaven._

 

"Damn girl, I haven't seen you since last week and that's all you say? " he clutch his heart faking a pained face.

 

"Dude, I'm really sorry but I have no time for your dramas you know I have to study everything , I can't afford to flunk this exam."

 

We walked towards the exam room since we're both taking the same exam, we still have 30 minutes before the exam so I took my notes out and tries to study. But younghyun slammed both of his hands on my desk.

 

_He's crazy_

 

"Dude what the heck?" I tried to push his hands but he's a lot more stronger than I thought .

 

_Damn those years worth playing that heavy bass is paying off huh._

 

  
"You know what? You need to relax " his face softens, shoving away my notes into my bag.

  
"I know you're gonna ace this exam, you have always been . You've been working hard so much you're mentally and physically exhausted. Take a rest and empty your mind, don't keep on worrying about everything, when was the last time you have slept well? When was the last time that you have written for fun? You're doing such an amazing job on writing stories, poems ,something literature. Don't kill your passion for other peoples happiness, your happiness is what matters most. Do what makes your heart feel alive. Please.. " He squeezed my hand.

I can feel his sincerity through his words, Younghyun is one of the few friends that I have who gave me life lessons as if he's my mom, a mother like figure of a friend as what he says. 

 

_He never fails to make me feel better._

_A fountain of tears in now flowing. Nice. Younghyun. Nice_

 

"Dude, that speech is good?! Where did you learn to do that?" Still sniffling, he offers me his hanky.

 

"Can you give me a hug?" 

 

"Dude, you can have all of me.. Come here!" He hugs me tightly, one of the warmest hug I have ever wanted.

I need one from my family too.

 

"Let's ace this exam and I'll get you another cup of Mochaccino, your favorite"

 

"Yeesss! Okay Fighting!"

 

I'm so lucky to have an amazing friend like Younghyun, he balances his study and his passion for music. He's amazing.

 A God sent human being for all mankinds

 

 


	2. Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot of bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your gorgeous Barista in town Park Sungjin.

Making my way to a crowd of people is a bad idea. I should've went out earlier as planned, and now I'm stuck in this damn traffic with humans.. Too many human beings. 

_God help me_

My guts is telling me to call a taxi but my wallet says no, so I'm sticking with the latter. I still have to survive until next week .

Arriving at my favorite coffee shop,the smell of freshly brewed coffee can make up for having a bad morning ,I walk through the counter and line up when I notice the couple in front of me,  the man seems familiar. His broad shoulders and his coat, wow. 

_God damn._

_Hey there ex-boyfriend slash the biggest asshole Matthew._

_Congratulations you're so amazing!_

I tap the asshole shoulder and damn i wanna punch his fucking face , he looks at me and smile .

"Hey, how are you ? It's been a while.. " he said snaking his hands to his new-girlfriend's waist, as if rubbing it to my face that he found a new one.

"Yeah it's been a while, 2 months? Right? Wow that was fast" 

The cashier interrupted our grand reunion when he called them to take their order. They went to sit down with their coffee eyes still lurking on me as if i was jealous, he's not that great of a man. 

~~_Just his body_ ~~ _what?_

"Ma'am may I take your order?" 

"Why do you still keep on calling me that? As if flirting with me for the last 2 months is not enough to be called acquaintances. The usual, please" I said handing out my card to him

 

_Park Sunjin_ , the barista slash cashier slash OWNER of my favorite cafe in town, slash  _gorgeous_ man with very pretty shinning eyes. 

"Having a bad morning huh? " he said while making my usual order of latte

"Yeah ,pretty messed up since I ran out of money, God! Thinking about how to survive another day makes me furious, plus seeing that dickhead over there makes my blood boil! How can he not follow the 3 month rule? It's not like I'm not over him , I.AM.SO.OVER.HIM. but the decency to act like nothing happened? Gosh." I took a breathe and smile at Sungjin who just waits for me to stop babling.

_Did I just rant at him? Gosh._

_He looks like an idiot smiling at me while ranting, well .. A handsome idiot._

 

"Here's your coffee, and let me take you to dinner tonight?" He asks waiting for me to decipher what he just said. 

"I mean you said you're totally over your dickhead slash asshole ex-boyfriend ..so? I'm asking you out for dinner. Deal? " 

 

_He's still smiling . So why not? And im broke, so that will do, plus.. He's gorgeous so Why The Hell Not? Months of pinning so let's give it a shot._

 

"Okay..sure.." I smile at him and that's the only assurance that I have to give for ya girls pride you namsaeying? 

 

He smiles wider and leans at the counter pointing at me to move closer. 

 

"I'll do the revenge for you.. I gave him an extra shot of bitterness."

 

_Ohhh THAT IS NICE. WHAT A KEEP._

 


End file.
